


Thy Twin Skies

by Amaya_Ishimoto



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Also Squalo's, Alternate Universe - Twins, And Xanxus' too, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Everyone Loves Sawada Tsunayoshi, Evil Twins, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gokudera's swearing, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Maybe more people's, Multi, Protectiveness, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, There's no actual romance, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ishimoto/pseuds/Amaya_Ishimoto
Summary: In a world where Sawada Tsunayoshi has a twin brother who hates him to the very core and parents who don't care about him, how will he survive and find where he belongs?When Nono and Iemitsu decide it's a good idea to have Tsuna's older twin brother take over the Vongola, they never expected to regret it. Nor did they expect the younger, useless twin to fight for it and win.(This is an edited repost from FF net. I finally decided to repost this here. Updates will be irregular.)
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me~ If it did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it now would I? This fanfiction does belong to me, however.  
> WARNINGS: OOC characters (especially Tsuna), some language, and a bit of shounen-ai? Not much. I only wanted fluff. I think that's about it… Maybe some violence too but that's common in KHR, they ARE the mafia after all.  
> (A/N: So to clear some things up, Tsu-kun will be Tsuki and Tsu-chan is Tsuna. Just in case people get confused. And yeah, this is going to be different from the anime. I meant this to be an AU-fic. They live in a different house too… This is my first time posting on here. I hope the spacing is correct. Anyways. Please enjoy~)

Prologue:

Two piercing cries were heard in the dark of the night. A brunette woman with chocolate brown eyes that was in a blue hospital gown weakly got off the white hospital bed, careful not to strain herself too much. After all, she just gave birth to two energetic twin boys, she's bound to be tired but she has to go see what her babies are crying about. The doctor, the nurse, and Iemitsu have just stepped out for a quick chat about the babies and her condition so there was no one else around at the moment. So she stumbled to the crib stationed across the room from the bed she slept in.

When she reached it, she carefully lifted her eldest son and cooed, "What's wrong, Tsu-kun? Are you hungry? Let Mama feed you~" The woman, Sawada Nana, glanced at her younger son and said, "Gomen Tsu-chan, Mama will feed you after I feed Tsu-kun."

As if understanding her words, 'Tsu-chan' stopped crying. Although small sniffles were heard, that soon stopped altogether. The younger instead chose to stare quietly at his mother as she fed his elder brother. This surprised Nana. She didn't expect him to understand her and thought he would keep crying even if she said that, like all babies do when they're hungry.

 _D-does he actually understand me? No…. That's not possible. It's just a coincidence. Yeah a coincidence, that's it! He must've been curious about me so he stopped crying! Of course! He’s just a newborn baby after all!_ Nana thought.

...Oh, how naive she was.

Chapter 1:

  
Five Years later:

In a white swing chair hanging in a garden with all kinds of flowers and greenery surrounding it, sat a brunette child with chocolate brown eyes. He swung softly as he read a book on Greek mythology. There was an identical orange swing chair hanging right next to his. "Tsu-chaaaaan~ Lunch is ready~" a female voice called out from the beige three-story house. Hearing his Mama calling him, Sawada Tsunayoshi - 'Tsu-chan' or Tsuna, as his family calls him - closed his book and jumped off his chair. He then quietly walked into the kitchen after putting his precious book down on his chair.

"Mama…. I'm here…." He whispered and attempted to smile at his mother, Sawada Nana. According to Nana, children are supposed to be cheerful so they should smile all the time, and that is what makes them 'cute'. Apparently, to Nana, Tsuna is not a 'normal' child because he doesn't like smiling when he knows he's not truly happy, which is most of the time. The problem is, he wants his mother to **love** him. He wants her attention, he **needs** her attention sometimes. No matter what, he’s still only a child who also wants to feel loved even if only once in a while. That's why he always tries to smile in front of her but his smiles always seemed so forced that he feels disgusted with himself. What makes it worse is his mother can tell he’s forcing himself and yet she never tried to really understand why he would force himself. Although he can’t blame his mother, he can’t help but feel sad. It all makes him so, so sad.

"Mou~ Tsu-chan, you don't have to force yourself to smile. Don't worry, Tsu-kun will smile your part too~ Talking about Tsu-kun, Tsuuuuuu-kuuuuuuun~ Wake up~ It's time for lunch~" She walked upstairs to get her eldest son to wake up.

 _Yeah, let him do my part. Let him steal away all your attention, like always. Why do you only care about him so much? What about me? I heard the youngest is always the spoiled one, but how come it's not true for me? **I'm** the younger one here, so why? Why? Why? ...No… I shouldn't think about such depressing things. I have to calm down…_ Tsuna's eyes darkened for a moment before he closed them. Taking deep breaths, Tsuna cleared his mind of dark thoughts. When he opened his eyes again, they were back to their usual 'brightness'.

Fifteen minutes later, Nana walked back into the room along with a boy who looks almost identical to Tsuna. **Almost.** They do have different hair and eye colors. Tsuna has chocolate brown hair and eyes while the other boy has blonde hair and light orangish brown eyes. This is the Sawada’s eldest son, Sawada Tsukiyoshi, or more commonly known as Tsu-kun by his parents, and Tsuki by his friends.

"Ohayo~ **Tsu-chan** ~" Tsuki smiled at Tsuna but unknown to him, Tsuna grimaced inwardly.

"O-ohayo, n-nii-san," Tsuna stuttered. Now don't be mistaken, Tsuna isn't so shy or scared that he would stutter even when greeting his **brother** , oh no. He just didn't want to say it correctly. He didn't want to call Tsuki 'nii-san' and it wouldn't do him any good if he was found out so early to be acting scared of Tsukiyoshi.  
"Saa~ Tsu-kun, let's eat~ I made spaghetti today~ Ah! Tsu-chan too…." Nana put two plates of spaghetti on the glass dining table then walked back into the kitchen to get another plate for Tsuna. When she came back, they expressed their gratitude for the food and ate. Tsuki kept smiling brightly and chatting about random things with Nana while Tsuna just ate quietly, feeling left out as usual.

 _Attention hog… Your smiles are so fake, I don't know how other people can't tell you're just acting. Stupid phony…_ Tsuna mumbled inwardly, although no emotion showed on his face. "I'm done, Mama…"

"Eh? Oh…. Alright, you can go play or whatever. Run along now," Nana dismissed Tsuna then returned to talking with her cheerful, eldest son.

"Yeah, Tsu-chan, since you're done eating why don't you go back to reading that book of yours? You looked like you were enjoying it. Not that I think you understand any of it," Tsuki said mockingly. Tsuna just ignored him and nodded to his mother. Although other people don't think much of it, the twins actually don’t have a good relationship and Tsuki never passes up a chance to show it. After all, what's he got to lose in showing his hate for his brother when he's **offered** a chance? Even in front of their mother - who just ignores it because her kind and lovable son would **never** do anything **wrong** \- he wouldn’t ever pass up such a chance.

"I'll be outside then…." Nana didn't seem to care as she laughed happily with her beloved older son. Tsuna just turned to walk back towards his favorite reading spot: the white swing chair in the middle of the garden. He stayed there until it became too dark to continue reading outside. He brought his book upstairs to his room on the second floor, across from Tsuki's. He continued his reading there until dinnertime when Nana called for him and told him his father was home with a few 'friends'.

Closing his book once again, Tsuna placed it on his desk and walked back downstairs, turning off the light on his way out. When he arrived in the dining room, it was practically full of adults in black suits. The only exception being Tsuki, Tsuna, Nana, and his father, Sawada Iemitsu. Tsukiyoshi was standing on the right side of their father talking animatedly to the father they haven’t seen for a year. His mother was carrying a tray of cups out from the kitchen and the other adults were all seated around the dining table.

"Oh! Tsuna! There you are! Come here. I want to introduce you to a few people!" Iemitsu shouted as soon as he spotted Tsuna. Now that all the attention was given to him, Tsuna actually felt even worse than before. He may want his mother’s attention, however, he didn’t like the look these strangers were giving him. Obeying his father, Tsunayoshi walked up to his father and silently stood on his father's left side while both he and Tsukiyoshi were introduced to the people in black suits. There were five people in total. One of them was an old man with gray hair and the same light brown eyes as his father. He was introduced first.

His name was Timoteo and he was Iemitsu's boss, but somehow, the twins ended up calling him 'Grandpa'. Tsuki just started calling him that and then Grandpa insisted that Tsuna did the same. Everybody else after this was a blur to little Tsuna. Probably because all he did after Timoteo's introduction was stare at the old man. The man glanced at him at some point and they made a connection of some sort. Though that 'connection' was broken when Tsuna looked away. Timoteo found this strange but the others were too immersed in chatting with the more cheerful and outgoing older son of Iemitsu to notice.

 _What if…._ Timoteo thought. "Tsunayoshi-kun, can I talk to you for a moment?" The older man smiled gently at the child he was talking to. Tsuna looked to his father for permission but it didn't seem like he noticed anything so Tsuna took it to his own accord and agreed. They went to his room to talk so they wouldn't be disrupted by those noisy adults cooing at 'the cuteness of Tsukiyoshi' downstairs. "Tsunayoshi-kun, I have a few questions for you if you don't mind answering me." He received a hesitant nod as an indication to continue. "What would you do if you had to fight with your brother to protect your friends? Would you choose your brother over your friends? Or the other way around?"

"I don't have any friends…"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm Dame-Tsuna. I fail at everything I do." That was how everyone around him thought of him. Even his own **parents**.

"That's not true, you are a smart boy. Look, you're reading mythology at such a young age! Not many your age can read, let alone understand mythology." Timoteo picked up Tsuna's mythology book from his desk.

"I don't understand most of it. I just like looking at the pictures…" He lied.

"I see….Well then, that's all I wanted to know. Thank you for answering my questions, Tsunayoshi-kun. Let's get back to dinner before there's no more food left." He stood back up and motioned for Tsuna to go back downstairs with him. _Hmm… This boy isn’t suitable to be the Vongola Decimo… His brother seems more like the kind that will benefit the Mafia world if he were to be boss._ Timoteo was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Tsuna was also lost in his thoughts.

 _What does he want by asking me those questions? 'If I would protect them or not', huh? What does he think I will do? Just stand by and do nothing? Of course not. I'd try not to fight him but if I had to, I would. I never liked him anyway… That doesn't mean I'd actually hurt him if I didn’t have to though… He is my brother after all. Plus, I wouldn't want Mama to be upset because I hurt him._ While the two were deep in their thoughts, they were already at the dining room and heading towards the table. As Timoteo took his seat, he glanced at Iemitsu then shook his head. Understanding what he meant, Iemitsu turned to his beloved wife, silencing everybody else in the room.

"My beloved Nana, I have an announcement to make."

"What is it, dear?"

"I'm going to take our darling son, Tsukiyoshi, with me to Italy." He said with a straight face, eyes serious. Nana's eyes widened.

"I- I see… Then… When will you leave?" Nana was being surprisingly calm about this like she somehow knew this would happen. Even so, her hands balled up tightly under the table.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I can’t be away from work for too long. I’m sorry Nana..."

"I see… Well then, I guess I should go pack up for him."

That was how Tsuki left Japan for Italy at age five. It wasn't until both twins were thirteen that he came back to live in Japan. He did come back a few times to visit, but only for a few days each time. The problem was, he came back all different. He no longer acted like he was the good kid except in front of strangers and his so-called friends - he was his real self at home now. No longer did he want to have Nana's attention all to himself to make Tsuna's life difficult. Now, he wants to make Tsuna’s life a **real** living hell by turning everyone on him. Not that Tsuna had any friends, to begin with. But they never did bother him except for calling him 'Dame-Tsuna'. They would just leave him alone. But now, they bully him to the extent of beating him until he couldn’t get up.

In the past eight years, Tsuki wasn't the only one who changed. Tsuna's silky hair grew much longer, reaching his hips. He covers half of his face with his long, chocolate bangs now. You could say he looked fragile and shy, even though he wasn't. He still acts like he knows nothing and tries to stay away from everybody. Everything else didn't change until two years after Tsuki left - when they were both about seven years old. They say curiosity killed the cat but in Tsuna's case, it gave his life meaning. It was because of his curiosity that he became who he is now. If he were not curious about Tsuki and his father, he would not have been introduced into the mafia world by the boss of the biggest enemy family of the Vongola. It was his curiosity that led him to Byakuran, the Millefiore boss and holder of the Sky Mare Ring. It was then that he started meeting his most precious people and changed his life for the better.

Six Years Ago:

It was a sunny Friday afternoon. Tsuna had decided to walk the long way home from school. His dad was visiting that day so he didn't want to be home so early just to be neglected again. He was just walking peacefully when he bumped into a white-haired stranger. This stranger didn't seem that much older than him but was definitely creepier. That smile wasn’t making him look any less like a psychopath. Tsuna wasn't afraid of this stranger. On the contrary, he had this sense of familiarity and closeness with this frightening-looking boy.

Tsuna was sure he'd never met the other before but he still couldn't shake off that feeling that the older was family. He doesn't know how a real family is supposed to feel like, but he just knows this is the word to describe that warm feeling filling up his chest when he's in the presence of this strange person. It may be that 'intuition' thing he's had ever since he was a baby. He had heard his dad talking about it before, something about 'Primo' and 'Hyper Intuition'. Iemitsu and his 'friends' were discussing it in the living room when they thought no one could hear them. They said that both of the blonde's children had very weak Hyper Intuition or something like that. They didn't know Tsuna's was actually very strong. They just couldn’t tell because the child refused to show it.

Sudden weird-sounding laughter broke Tsuna out of his thoughts, "Kufufu~ What do we have here? The creepy marshmallow and a cute kid? Don't tell me you're going to kidnap the poor boy, Byakuran." An indigo-colored pineapple haired kid appeared out of nowhere, right next to Tsuna. Now, normal people would be surprised but Tsuna isn't exactly a normal kid either, considering his heritage. So Tsuna just stared at the pineapple kid's hair and almost laughed at it. Keyword: almost. He didn't want to upset someone he just met. He doesn't have any friends already. He doesn't want to lose these potential ones. He may regret it later when they reject him because they can't see who he really is, but it's worth a try. Besides, his Intuition told him they would be different. They are **family**.

"Mukuro-kun, what are **you** doing here? I'd have thought Kyoya-kun would attack you the moment you step onto his turf," Byakuran mocked.

"Kufufufu~ I could say the same for you, Byakuran-kun," Mukuro mocked back. The two seemingly glared at each other before Mukuro noticed the brunette still standing there, staring at them. "And who is this little one?" He asked, hands motioning to Tsuna.

"I don't know either~ I just bumped into him and was about to ask when you so rudely interrupted us~"

"What's your name, little one?" Mukuro completely ignored the ‘marshmallow’ and asked Tsuna. Tsuna blinked. He had blocked out the conversation between the two when he heard Mukuro's question, which snapped him out of his stupor.

"Eh? Um…. It's Sawada Tsunayoshi… I prefer being called Tsuna but you can call me whatever you want."

"Heeh~ Nice to meet you Tsu-chan~" at this, Tsuna blushed. Nobody ever called him that except for his family and he never thought anyone else would ever call him that. "As I thought! Tsu-chan is so adorable~" Tsuna was promptly glomped by Byakuran.

"Hiiii!"

"Kufufufu~ the marshmallow wants to keep Tsunayoshi-kun all to himself, does he? I can’t let that happen now, can I?" he reached over, about to tear the annoying white-haired **thing** off of Tsuna when a cold voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Herbivores, you will all be bitten to death for crowding."


	2. Chapter Two: The Legend Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna finally finds family and Reborn finally arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap:  
> "What's your name, little one?" Mukuro completely ignored the ‘marshmallow’ and asked Tsuna. Tsuna blinked. He had blocked out the conversation between the two when he heard Mukuro's question, which snapped him out of his stupor.  
> "Eh? Um…. It's Sawada Tsunayoshi… I prefer being called Tsuna but you can call me whatever you want."  
> "Heeh~ Nice to meet you Tsu-chan~" at this, Tsuna blushed. Nobody ever called him that except for his family and he never thought anyone else would ever call him that. "As I thought! Tsu-chan is so adorable~" Tsuna was promptly glomped by Byakuran.  
> "Hiiii!"  
> "Kufufufu~ the marshmallow wants to keep Tsunayoshi-kun all to himself, does he? I can’t let that happen now, can I?" he reached over, about to tear the annoying white-haired thing off of Tsuna when a cold voice suddenly interrupted them.  
> "Herbivores, you will all be bitten to death for crowding."

Chapter 2

Following the voice brought Tsuna's attention to a black-haired boy, about the same age as Byakuran and Mukuro, wielding a pair of steel tonfas. He actually recognizes this boy as Hibari Kyoya, someone who's feared by adults and children alike. Even though Tsuna doesn't go outside of much other than for school and grocery shopping, Hibari Kyoya is a rather famous entity in Namimori. It's said that he rules the town even at this young age of eight. It was also said that he 'bites' whoever breaks his rules or 'disrupts the peace of Namimori' 'to death'.

 _No wonder he said that strange phrase. 'Bitten to death' huh? Now, that's interesting._ was what Tsuna thought before he was roughly pulled into a warm embrace.

"Uwah!"

"Shh! Sorry, Tsu-chan but it's better than being bitten to death by Kyoya-kun there," Byakuran whispered into Tsuna's ear from behind.

"Hiii! W-what are you d-doing?" Tsuna hurriedly covered his beet-red ear and jumped away from the marshmallow. Unfortunately, this commotion caught the attention of the other two.

"Kufufu. Byakuran-kun, what do you think you're doing? Tsunayoshi-kun is mine."

"Hand over the fluffy herbivore or I'll bite you herbivores to death," Hibari growled, tonfas ready again.

"Kufufu. Is that a challenge from the Skylark?" Mukuro also had his trident pointed at Hibari. The three were now glaring at each other with dark auras surrounding them. A peal of sudden, sweet laughter broke the tension between them. All three of them abandoned their temporary rivalry to see the brunette they've been fighting over laughing cutely.

Whether it was directed at them or not, there were hints of blushes on their cheeks. Now don't be mistaken, they didn't blush because they thought they were being laughed at by the smaller child, but because the brunette looks absolutely adorable when he laughs. Not to mention that beautiful smile and melodious voice of his was like an angel. The trio was so mesmerized by the stunning sight before them that they didn’t notice Tsuna had stopped laughing and settled to just plain smiling at them in happiness and confusion.

No matter how intelligent or intuitive Tsuna is, he would always be the dense, innocent kid that was locked deep inside years ago before he figured nobody wanted him. So here he is, confused as to why these people he just met were staring at him weirdly and wondering how the façade he put up could be broken so easily by these strangers when even his own mother couldn’t.

_Maybe…. Maybe they are the ones…. They are these 'friends' thing I've read about in books and seen at school…. But…. No. They would never want to be my friends, I am Dame-Tsuna after all. Nobody wants to be my friend. Nobody can see me. All they see is Dame-Tsuna, not me. No. These people especially wouldn't. But…. What if. Just what if… they can? Can anybody in this world really see the real me? Will they ever accept me for who I am?_

The Present (Six years after Tsuna meets the above three):

"Hey, Mom! What's this baby doing in our house?" a thirteen-year-old Tsukiyoshi shouted from in front of the stairs. There was a baby in a black suit and fedora with an orange band standing not too far away from him.

"Ara? Hello, what are you doing here? Are you lost, little one?" Nana, being as naïve as she was, warmly greeted the unexpected visitor to their home. She didn't even stop to wonder how a baby got into their house without her knowing.

"Ciaossu! I'm the home tutor Reborn!" the baby, now identified as Reborn, greeted the two.

Hearing that, Tsuki burst out laughing like a maniac, "Home tutor! A mere baby as a home tutor? Why that's perfect for you, Dame-Tsuna! Isn't that right, Dame-Tsuna?" The blonde looked up the stairs behind him to see a long-haired brunette whose bangs covered most of his face standing silently at the top of said stairs. Although he received no answer from his brother, he did receive a kick on the head from Reborn.

"I'm here to make Sawada Tsukiyoshi into a capable leader of the next generation."

"Leader? Of the next generation? Wait a minute! Did you say Reborn?! **The** Reborn?" It seems denseness is common in this family. "So you're here to tutor me? Hah! It's been long enough! Why didn't you come sooner?"

"Now that you know who I am, let's go upstairs to talk. Bring me to your room, brat." With that said, Reborn jump-kicked Tsukiyoshi's head again and dragged the fallen boy up the stairs, past Tsuna, to Tsuki’s room.

Tsuna turned around to see the door closing then traveled downstairs into the kitchen where his mother returned to after Reborn's self-introduction. "Mama. Do you need any help making lunch?"

"Oh! Tsu-chan! Why not? That way, we'll finish making it faster~"

"Un…."

The next day, while Tsuna and Nana were eating breakfast, they were a tiny bit surprised by a frustrated scream from Tsuki's room. "Ara? Must be Tsu-kun playing with Reborn-kun. Tsu-kun! Reborn-kun! It's breakfast time! Tsu-kun, you'll be late if you don't eat now!"

Hurried footsteps could be heard from upstairs while Reborn magically appeared at the table, already finishing his breakfast. "Mama, I'd like seconds." Reborn held out his now empty bowl towards Nana, asking for more.

"Of course, Reborn-kun! I made lots of food today. Eat as much as you want!"

"Mama, I'm leaving…." Tsuna, who was quietly eating this whole time, got up to put his dirty dishes in the sink. He then grabbed the five different colored bentos on the kitchen counter and went out the front door after putting his shoes on.

"Mama, why does Dame-Tsuna leave so early in the morning? Classes don't start in another forty-five minutes."

"Tsu-chan always leaves early~ But, now that you mention it, he never told me why he does... Oh well! Ah! Tsu-kuuuuuun! You'll be late if you don't eat now!" If Reborn wasn't who he was, he would've face-palmed right there.

 _Oh well, I'll just have to find out myself. After all, as the tutor of the future Vongola Tenth, I must know every single little detail about him and the people around him._ An evil grin appeared on the baby's face, successfully scaring Tsuki who just arrived at the dining room.

Tsuna's POV:

As I was walking down the street towards the place we always met, I couldn't help but think about the recent events that happened around me these days. _Why is Reborn here now? Why didn't Tsuki recognize him? I mean, they should have met years ago back in Italy!_ I sighed at that thought. I had wanted to be the one to be chosen by the Ninth and dad back then. But that doesn't matter anymore. I have them. I don't need anything else now that I have them.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't even notice I already arrived at my destination until I bumped into someone I am now so familiar with. Normally I wouldn't be so careless, but since it's them, it doesn't really matter. I just wrapped my arms around the taller male I bumped into and took in his scent. Mmm…. Pineapple.

"Kufufufu~ That's not nice, Tsunayoshi-kun~ I am not a pineapple."

I giggled into his chest. Mukuro never changes. Even his appearance hasn't changed from six years ago. He only grew taller and became more muscular.

"Stop reading my mind, Mukuro~"

"Tsu-chaan~ How about me? Don't I get my good morning hug?" Byakuran also hasn't changed at all. The only things that have changed about these two are their heights and their protectiveness over me. It's annoying, but they can be so cute sometimes. Well, I was jumped - cough - hugged by Byakuran after I let go of Mukuro, which caused said pineapple to glare at my attacker.

"Oh! Here are your bentos for today," I said as I handed Mukuro and Byakuran indigo and white boxes, respectively.

"Kufufu. Thank you Tsunayoshi-kun, you always make the best bentos."

"Thanks, Tsu-chan! Oh! I heard Reborn came to Japan! Is he at your house already?"

"Yep. Though I doubt he suspects me yet. We didn’t really interact at all. Even so, I'll be careful. BUT! I'm still going to make your bentos and there's no changing my mind, so don't you even try. Well, it's time I gotta go to school to give Kyoya-senpai his bento before he gets upset that I'm late. See you guys later!" With that, I took off towards the Namimori Junior High building, leaving those two behind in the park we met years ago.

Knowing them, they would probably watch me until I'm out of their sight before they leave to go do their own things. I know they just want to make sure I'm safe, but they should know I can protect myself properly and that I'm already adept in the arts of acting and hiding from years of experience.

Before I knew it, I arrived at school and was already walking towards the Disciplinary Office where I know Kyoya-senpai would be. If not, he'd be on the roof taking a nap. Hmm…. I seem to be distracted a lot lately. I have to be more alert now that Reborn's here. He's not called the world's greatest hitman for no reason. Oh well~ I'll worry about that later~ Right now, I have to make sure Kyoya-senpai's eating properly~.

Third Person POV:

Once Tsuna arrived at the Disciplinary Office, he knocked twice to make sure he doesn't get 'bitten to death' for intruding even though he comes here every day at this time. Although the Disciplinary Committee Chairman favors Tsuna, he still makes sure he follows his rules. So after he received a quiet 'Hn' as an answer, Tsuna carefully slid open the door so as to not make any loud noise that would disrupt his senpai.

"Kyoya-senpai~ Good Morning~," Tsuna said enthusiastically. He wouldn't shout unless he absolutely had to. The aloof Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee absolutely despises loud noises. And crowds. And those who 'disrupt the peace of Namimori' or break any of the rules he - the Committee - made.

He 'bites' those troublemakers 'to death'. Even the adults are afraid of him! Though Tsuna is an exception, of course. Ever since they met six years ago, Hibari Kyoya has been equally as protective of Tsuna as Mukuro and Byakuran, especially after hearing his story. He wanted to bite those herbivores (Tsukiyoshi, Iemitsu, Timoteo, etc) to death for mistreating his omnivore (Tsunayoshi.) He didn't even mind that he would be 'allying' himself with the other two on this if it meant he got to bite them to death. But after much contemplation and begging from Tsuna, they decided not to. Yet.

Anyways, so here Tsuna was, waving his hand cheerfully at Hibari from the doorway of the Committee Office while said male just sat there in front of his desk, raising his eyebrow at the clumsy brunette. "Tsunayoshi. You seem happy."

"Because~ I get to see Kyoya-senpai~"

"You see me every day," Hibari couldn't help but deadpan, despite the slight blush on his pale cheeks.

"But~ I don't get to see you that often~ You're usually so busy, you have no time for me other than in the mornings right before school~" Tsuna whined in reply. He may usually be indifferent but when in the presence of his family, he's just a spoiled kid.

He wasn't like this until he met them. He was spoiled rotten by these overprotective, self-proclaimed guardians. Not that he was complaining. He had wanted that sort of attention for a long time and now he finally has it. So who was he to complain right?

"Ah, Kyoya-senpai here are Tetsuya-san and your lunches~ Make sure you eat it all, alright?" The brunette handed two bentos, one violet and one black, to the male who was standing by Hibari's desk. He had a pompadour hairstyle and donned a black Disciplinary Committee uniform. This is the Committee's Vice Chairman, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Hn," was the indifferent male's only reply. But Tsuna understood it as an affirmative response.

"Thank you, Tsuna," Kusakabe said as he took the two bentos from Tsuna.

"Well then, I guess I should get going now. Classes are about to start. Oh! I almost forgot! Can you come over for dinner with us tonight? I know you don't like crowding but I have something to discuss with you all after dinner so please?" Tsuna used his ultimate weapon: puppy dog eyes and cute pout to make sure the prefect would agree.

"Fine. But I won't be associating with those herbivores."

"Thank you Kyoya-senpai! Oh, Tetsuya-san, you should come too. Then see you two tonight~ Bye~" And with that, Tsuna was out the door, hurrying to get to his class before he's late. Walking quickly, not running. If he ran, Hibari would be angry and he didn’t want that.


	3. Chapter 3: You're WHAT?! Also Grocery Shopping on Sales Day is Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Secrets revealed. And when you don't want to go through hell (grocery shopping) but can't refuse your cute tuna fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap:  
> "Well then, I guess I should get going now. Classes are about to start. Oh! I almost forgot! Can you come over for dinner with us tonight? I know you don't like crowding but I have something to discuss with you all after dinner so please?" Tsuna used his ultimate weapon: puppy dog eyes and cute pout to make sure the prefect would agree.  
> "Fine. But I won't be associating with those herbivores."  
> "Thank you Kyoya-senpai! Oh, Tetsuya-san, you should come too. Then see you two tonight~ Bye~" And with that, Tsuna was out the door, hurrying to get to his class before he's late. Walking quickly, not running. If he ran, Hibari would be angry and he didn’t want that.

Chapter 3:

Tsuna, who's now fast-walking to class since Hibari doesn't allow people to run inside the school building, was thinking about the events that happened right after he met Hibari and the others years ago. It led to another reason to hate his father and brother.

Flashback:

It was a clear Sunday morning in Namimori Park that the four of them decided to meet for a second time. Even though the older three were enemies, they still wanted to meet up if only to see their cute tuna fish. It only took one meeting to fall in love. They'd establish a temporary cease-fire agreement just so they wouldn't look bad in front of the adorable brunette. They were enraptured by little Tsuna's natural charm that many don't notice because they preferred the older twin. Even now that Tsukiyoshi's gone to Italy, they still mistreat him.

Anyways, so here they are waiting for Tsuna to appear while glaring at each other. They were about to start fighting but then a mop of brown hair appeared behind the brick wall surrounding the park. They quickly returned to their previous positions and pretended as if nothing happened. And so, that was the scene that Tsuna arrived upon.

"Umm…. I'm sorry I'm late. So… nothing happened right?" Although it was only their second meeting, what happened on their first had been enough for Tsuna to tell the three of them hated each other with a passion.

"Kufufu. Of course not, Tsunayoshi-kun. Why would you think that something happened?" Mukuro, as usual, had that creepy smile on his face.

"That's right, Tsu-chan~ What would happen?" Byakuran also had a creepy smile and he was eating marshmallows this whole time too!

"Che. Herbivores." As always, Hibari would act indifferent. But if you looked closer, you could see an array of emotions in his eyes. Very few could actually tell his emotions even so. And it just so happens that Tsuna was one of them. Right now, Hibari was happy to see Tsuna and annoyed at the other two. His fingers were twitching towards where he stashed his tonfas but he resisted.

"I see…. If you say so then." Of course, Tsunayoshi would be suspicious. Anybody would be. But he decided not to push it, there are more important matters to discuss than this. Especially since nothing did happen yet. So he just left it alone and decided to get on with what they had initially planned for their meeting today: getting to know each other.

Although they only met for a short while, they already had this feeling that they had known each other for a long time. Sure, they all have their own secrets but they all had this strange feeling of trust in Tsuna and vice versa. "So do you guys want to talk here or somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else," All three of them replied.

"Alright. Where? Definitely not anywhere with a lot of people…. Or my house." Tsuna didn't want his mother to know anything. Not that she ever cared enough, but he just didn't want her to know he made friends. She’d probably accidentally tell Tsukiyoshi and Iemitsu the next time they called. Who knows what they would do if they knew? Better to keep this a secret from them.

After much debating, they all headed for Hibari's hou – err…. – mansion, much to his chagrin. He had no choice; it was quieter there and since he's famous for biting people to death, no one would dare go near his territory except for a select few. Once they were in the mansion, drinking water, hot cocoa, or tea, they started talking about themselves and hoping Tsuna wouldn't hate them for who they really were. Tsuna was also nervous as he listened to them.

"So… Mukuro was part of a mafia family that experimented on children but he escaped a few months ago along with three others, one of which is his little sister…. And Byakuran is going to be a mafia boss that apparently can travel across parallel worlds?" Two grim nods confirmed what he had heard. They didn't want to tell him but it's too late now right? "Plus, Hibari-san's dad is the chief of police and his mom is an assassin?" Talk about complicated family relationships.

"Hn…." They hoped Tsuna wouldn't fear them for this but they looked at the peach-colored carpet and prepared for the worst.

"What's with people and criminal syndicates these days? Is it really that popular nowadays?" Now that they didn't expect. As if sensing their thoughts, Tsuna continued, "My dad's also in the mafia and my brother's going to be the boss of the strongest mafia Famiglia in the world. Frankly, stuff like that can't surprise me anymore." He looked up only to see them staring at him with expressionless faces. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Kufufu…. Nothing much, Tsunayoshi-kun. Just…. We weren't expecting that kind of reaction from you."

"Oh, I see. I guess it’s my turn now? I have an older twin brother named Tsukiyoshi who's currently in Italy with my dad. He's an attention-hogging idiot and -as much as I don’t want to admit it - a good actor, I hate him. And as I said before, my dad's a part of the strongest mafia Famiglia, called Vongola or something like that. My mom's a normal civilian living with me here in Namimori though. Eto, any questions?"

"Mmhm~ So your dad told you guys he was in the Vongola Famiglia? I heard about him before. He doesn’t seem the type. And why did he only take your older brother and not all of you?" Byakuran's rather curious. He didn't think Sawada Iemitsu would actually tell his family and then just leave them – except for the older son – here all by themselves, without any protection whatsoever.

Byakuran knew for certain that just being in the mafia, whether you had an important status or not, would bring harm to your family let alone being in the Vongola Famiglia. It may be the strongest Famiglia in the world, but that also meant it had the bloodiest history of all.

Blood was going to be shed if that irresponsible guy actually just left the cute brunette and his mother like that, Vongola or not. From the moment he met the brunette, he had felt they had some sort of bond with each other. He was bewitched by that enchanting smile, that melodic laughter, those beautiful doe eyes, and that warmth in his eyes that was only directed to them. So Byakuran promised himself he would use any means necessary to protect the younger boy and to punish those who dare harm or upset him in any way. He was sure the other two thought the same.

"Nope. I found out on my own. I knew he was hiding something from me so I kind of uhh… looked around for information?" Tsuna was nervous. He didn't know how they would take it if he told the truth.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, what are you hiding from us? You can't just find out someone's a part of the mafia just by casually looking around for information. Especially here, in such a small town." A tonfa was almost smashed into the pineapple's head, courtesy of Hibari. Good thing he dodged in time.

"Ahahaha… I can't hide anything from you guys, huh? Weeell~ You see~ I sort of found out he was going to Italy by accident and ummm…. Did some info gathering then uhhh… hacked into places for more?" At this point, the other three were already staring at him like he dropped a bomb on them. Which he kind of did. Figuratively.

The first to snap out of it was Hibari and the two others followed shortly. "What do you mean by hacking? Even by hacking, it's really difficult to obtain such highly confidential material on the Vongola Famiglia. Don't tell me… Tsu-chan's actually… a genius hacker?" Now that was even more shocking news than them being part of the mafia.

"Hn. Tsunayoshi's now an omnivore."

"Eh? Was I a herbivore before?"

"..."

Back to the Present:

That's how it happened…. They may have trusted each other too quickly but it was worth it. They never regretted trusting each other, even until now. They had made the right choice in telling each other their secrets at that time. If not, they wouldn't be the people they are today. They wouldn’t have created such close bonds with each other.

"Alright students! Get in your seats, class is starting now!" The teacher walked briskly into the classroom just to be met with a class full of students except something was missing. There in the back corner of the room, was an empty seat where a certain brunette usually sat in.

Not that it mattered anyway; that student was almost always late or absent. But he came to school at least thrice a week and he had excuses from **the** Hibari Kyoya himself so Nezu-sensei didn't reprimand him in case the prefect comes after his head for it. It is, after all, a known fact that the head prefect is fond of that kid. Perhaps it's because they're both the same, personality-wise. The brunette and Hibari are both rather aloof people. The only difference between them, other than appearance, would be that Tsunayoshi is clumsy and failed at everything he did while Hibari excels in all subjects and is a skilled fighter.

At that very moment, the classroom door slammed open to reveal a mop of chocolate-colored hair. "I apologize for being late, Nezu-sensei."

"Tch. Just go to your seat so I can start class." He really wanted to punish this brat for daring to come late to his class. But he couldn’t, not when Hibari is backing this kid.

"Hai…." Tsuna proceeded to go to his seat in the back corner, where nearly nobody notices him. Well, it's also because he's always so quiet and insignificant that nobody even wants to care. Besides, it's best to ignore him instead of taking the risk of getting 'bitten to death' by Hibari. _And that starts another boring day at school. I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight._

So lost in thought, Tsuna didn't notice a certain spiky black-haired classmate eyeing him, which is rare. Tsuna's rarely so careless as to miss something like that no matter how good one is at spying. This just proves how boring this class is.

After school ended, Tsuna leisurely packed away his things. He's not the type to rush, after all. He's always ahead of everybody else. It's just that nobody notices. _Now then, what should I do first? Buy groceries or go to Byakuran's place and drag with me to help?_ After a bit of debate, Tsuna decided to just go to the marshmallow addict's apartment first.

"Tsu-chan~ You're here!" And he was promptly attacked by the previously mentioned marshmallow addict. "So, what are you making for dinner tonight? Will there be marshmallows?"

"No Byakuran, there won't be any marshmallows this time. I’ll make something for you next time okay? As for your other question, I'll be making spaghetti carbonara and tiramisu today. Since someone came from Italy, I felt like eating Italian today" Tsuna's smile was so dazzling that even Byakuran couldn't refuse, even though he really wanted the fluffy sweetness for dinner. “And you eat too many marshmallows already. You need to eat actual meals too, you know?”

"Fine…." Byakuran then went to the living room to sulk on the couch while stuffing himself with his favorite snack before dinnertime. Tsuna would stop him if he didn’t know Byakuran would find a way to eat his marshmallows in secret. Might as well let him be. At least this way Tsuna can somewhat control his marshmallow intake.

"Do you want to come to help me buy groceries? You're running out." At that, the white-haired mafia boss immediately lightened up. But just when he was about to agree, someone interrupted him.

"Kufufufu. Tsunayoshi-kun, he's too busy eating that… that **stuff**. So I will go with you." The pineapple head appears out of thin air.

"Great, let's go then." And there goes Byakuran's chance.

"W-wait! I'm going too~" Or not. So, the three of them went out to town for groceries with 'friendly' bickering between the two rivals and Tsuna ignoring them.

"Of course you are! If you two aren't there, who'll carry all those bags for me?" Tsuna said matter-of-factly.

"Eh? Only to carry the bags? Nothing else? Aw~"

"What? It's called grocery shopping for a reason. What did you expect? You want me to carry all those groceries by myself or something? How mean,” he pouted playfully. “Come on, let's go. I think there's a big sale today…." Tsuna mumbled the last part to himself.

"Hai…" The two older males uttered defeatedly. And off they go to the Namimori shopping district.

Namimori is a strange place. No matter what weird or destructive things happen in this town, its citizens usually don’t care. Or rather, it’s like they don’t notice any difference from their normal daily lives. That’s why Tsuna would bring these two out with him even though he wants to keep his acquaintance with them a secret from his brother. Even if they were noticed, no one would think it was anything weird and they won’t notice Tsuna because the other two are taking all the attention away from him. His twin wouldn’t be found anywhere near grocery stores either, so it’s all good.

When they arrived at the shopping district, the crowd of people rushing into the grocery store made them feel dread. Tsuna, the little devil, gave Mukuro and Byakuran the list of groceries and made them push through the crowd to get them while he went to a less crowded store.

When the two of them finally made it out alive (sale shoppers are **fierce** , especially those housewives) their clothes were disheveled and they had bruises all over their bodies.

"We're never going grocery shopping again."

"You two say this now, but you guys always want to follow me here anyway."

"That's because we can't bear to let our Tsu-chan go through this~" Byakuran hugged Tsuna as he said this.

"As much as I don't want to agree with this marshmallow, that's right. We must protect you from this hell-hole, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said this with a strange sense of conviction.

"Haha. I love the two of you too. Thank you." He hugged them both as a reward. It's great to be this loved.


End file.
